The Haunting Hour - Back to the Painting
"Back to the Painting" is a fanfiction episode of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour written by LDEJRuff. It acts like a joint sequel to the episodes "Really You" and "The Girl in the Painting" (both episodes starring Bailee Madison). Plot The episode begins the day after "The Girl in the Painting" left off. Becky's mother had prepared breakfast. She called for Becky to come down, but there was no response. After calling again, still no response. She walked up to Becky's room, only to find that Becky had disappeared. This makes her sad. What she didn't know was that Becky went inside the painting and got eaten by an unseen monster. (Opening credits) Around the same time, Lilly Carbo and her family were visiting a relative of theirs, living in the same neighborhood Becky lived in. Lilly didn't know that her Really You doll, Lilly D., had tried to take over her friend Natalie's life before Natalie destroyed her. Lilly saw a group of families forming a search party over yonder. That group was looking for Becky, and her mother and friends were part of the group. The Carbos decide to look for Becky. The search party wouldn't have had any luck anyway, because the final result would be that Becky was never to be found. With no luck, the party decides to give up on the search, and return to their homes. As she is about to head home, Becky's mother saw the Carbo family, and says that Lilly looks a lot like Becky. Lilly says that she'd be glad to visit and keep her company. Just then, the painting Becky picked up had changed, and the girl in the painting moved from her position of watching the window to near the clock. It was now a quarter to 6:00 in the painting's time. During Lilly's visit, she helped clean the dishes, ate lunch with Becky's mother and helped calm her down. However, when she was walking near Becky's bedroom door one time, she heard a voice calling her name. As she was dusting Becky's closet, she saw that there was another door on the other side. She called Becky's mother to come look, but she didn't recall Becky's closet having another door. They both went through that door and saw the room resembling the one in the painting, and the girl watching the clock. (Commercial break) The girl welcomed Lilly, and was surprised to see Becky's mother. The girl looked closely at Lilly, saying that she looks a lot like Becky. Becky's mother wanted to know what happened to Becky, but the girl's only response was that she doesn't want to talk about it. However, the clock chimed six (feeding time for the monster). The girl asked Lilly to hide under the bed, but Becky's mother didn't want to hide. She kept wanting to know what happened to Becky. The girl pulled the lever, answering that she shouldn't have come inside the painting with Lilly. As the ceiling hatch opened, Becky's mother screamed in horror when she saw the monster on top of the ceiling, and its tounge lashed out and swallowed her whole. After the girl closed the hatch, Lilly went out of hiding and asked what happened to Becky's mother. (Commercial break) Just then, the girl's mother came into the room, and was surprised to see Lilly. She asked what a survivor was doing inside the painting. The girl said that it wasn't her fault. The mother said that she should remember the rule: "Us or them" (referring "us" to the people inside the painting and "them" to the people outside). Lilly was still in the room, and again, she asked what happened to Becky's mother, adding what happened to Becky. The girl's mother explained that the painting is cursed. Whoever goes inside the painting must either pay the price by getting eaten by their pet, or get out of the painting while there's still time. There still is time, however, that the clock has not yet reached 6:15, and Lilly got out of the painting, heartbroken about now knowing what happened to Becky and her mother. She wanted to destroy the painting at first, but had another idea. (Commercial break) Time passes, and Lilly recieved the remains of Lilly D from Natalie (unseen in the episode). Lilly then waited for the painting to change. One day later, when Lilly went to sleep after letting her family know that she'll be staying over, the painting did change, and Lilly went inside again, leaving Lilly D behind, and got back out quickly before 6:00 came. Lilly told the girl to trust her before she got out. 6:00 came, and the girl pulled the lever, the ceiling opened, and the monster's tounge lashed out, this time, swallowing Lilly D. The plan worked, and the monster had gotten indigestion from eating a doll, spitting out Becky and her mother, both unconscious and slobbered with spit. With the monster now sick for a few hours in the painting's time, it retreated back to its house, and the girl closed the ceiling. Just then, Becky's mother came to, and saw her daughter next to her, still unconscious, and hugged her baby. The girl said that time was almost up, and she asked Becky's mother to take Becky and get out before it's too late. Both mother and child exited out through the closet. Becky came to, and saw Lilly, asking who she was. Becky's mother hugged her, apologizing for what happened. With things back to normal, Becky was taken to a hospital, and the painting was burned The End. (End credits) Trivia *This is probably the last time we ever heard of Lilly D. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sequels Category:The Haunting Hour